


Jay’s Yin Yang Letter

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentle Boi, Jaya, Jaya hugsssss, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: Jay writes a letter to Nya a few months before their Yin Yang promise to explain how he feels.
Relationships: Jaya - Relationship, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089260
Kudos: 12





	Jay’s Yin Yang Letter

Jay tapped his pencil on the paper and brought it to his lip to chew on the stubby end again. Perfect! This letter _had_ to be _perfect!_

_Dear Nya,_

_If you're reading this, it's for one of two reasons:_

_1\. The guys gave it to you after snitching through my stuff. Or I'm probably dead after dying a heroic death saving Ninjago!_

_2\. I finally got up the courage to give it to you to tell you everything I feel about you I couldn't say out loud._

_Hopefully it's the second!_

_Anyway, here goes!_

_I've loved you since the day I met you. No, even before that. I was just waiting for you to come along so I could finally find you and tell you!_

_I know it's taken way too long to say, but I'm finally writing this so you'll know._

_I love you with everything I am and then some. I can't imagine a day without you and if there is one I'm absolutely miserable! I don't ever want to spend another day without being by your side. I can never tell you how much I adore you and that's why I tell you every day! So I can at least get close!_

_I don't know why you chose me of all guys, seeing as I'm a funky redhead from a junkyard, but I'm glad you did! You always give me so much more than I deserve and that's why I try every single day to at least try to pay it back to you!_

_I'll never quite live up to being as amazing as you but I'm going to try!_

_Why haven't I said this before? Because every time I try, you smile at me and I melt. My tongue gets heavy and my hands get sweaty and I just have to leave. So I hope you'll take this now and maybe someday..._

_We can go further. 🙂_

_I'll love you til the moon falls into the ocean, my Water Lily._

_Love forever, Jay xoxo_


End file.
